


After Work Delight

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SWAT!Jay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: They’ve been dating for a couple of months now and since they sometimes barely see each other because of their work, they have learned to make the most of the times that they actually do get to spend with each other. Tonight is one of those times.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	After Work Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie I wrote porn. Find me on [tumblr](https://bleedinghearthalstead.tumblr.com/).

The door loudly bangs against the wall and honestly Jay couldn't care less. Hailey is kissing his neck while he is fumbling for the light switch and he's trying not to trip over their shoes, lest they end up on the floor. Although Jay thinks that Hailey wouldn't really care at this point.

They've been dating for a couple of months now and since they sometimes barely see each other because of their work, they have learned to make the most of the times that they actually do get to spend with each other. Tonight is one of those times. They haven't seen each other for a week as Hailey was called to a crime scene the minute they stepped into a restaurant last time they tried to go out and then she had to do a small undercover stint that thankfully only lasted for the week. As soon as the case wrapped, Hailey's sergeant gave her a couple of days off to shake off the assignment. When she texted Jay, he'd only replied with "Buy you a beer? :)" and they met at another random bar – they were still keeping things on the down-low and tried to avoid places that they usually frequented or knew their friends and colleagues went to regularly.

And now here they are at Jay's apartment. Jay has Hailey up against the now closed door – wouldn't want to give the neighbors a show –, feeling up her sides and stroking his thumbs over the sides of her breasts. She moans, but continues sucking on his neck, pretty up high, just below his jaw, probably giving him a hickey. In the back of his mind, Jay knows the guys are going to tease him mercilessly about the bruise he's going to have tomorrow. Jay's hands move down Hailey's body to her butt cheeks, which he gives a quick squeeze, then moves further down and when he reaches the middle of her thighs, he grabs them and lifts her up. Hailey's already with the program and crosses her feet at the small of his back, hugging her arms around his neck.

She smiles at him and gives him a quick peck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, babe." He smiles back at her and carries her to his bedroom where he lets her down at the foot of his bed. Looking down at her sitting on the edge, he grins. "Now take off your clothes."

"Bossy." She sticks out her tongue at him, but takes off her t-shirt, watching Jay follow suit. Sometimes she still can't get over how hot he is – broad shoulders, solid pecs, abs for days and that delicious v-cut… Jay catches her staring and gives her the Superman pose at which she giggles. He dodges when she throws her shirt at him, then takes her face in both of his hands and leans down to lick and suck on her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Hailey leans back and lies down on the bed, dragging Jay down with her, her hands holding on to his shoulders. Jay easily acquiesces, his lips never wanting to leave Hailey's.

Stroking his back, she slides her hands down to his waist, reaching behind to give his ass a squeeze before moving her right hand to the front, only a feather-light touch over his straining erection at which he shudders, before moving further down and cupping his balls through his jeans.

Jay groans. "Fuck, Hailey." He detaches himself from Hailey's lips and sits back on his haunches, looking up and down her gorgeous body. And she's not even half-naked yet. Hailey sits up as well and without a word, makes quick work of undoing Jay's belt and buttons and with Jay's help pulls the waist of both his pants and boxer briefs down far enough for his hard member to spring out, the tip already wet with precome. Licking her lips in anticipation, she gives him a few solid strokes and plays with his balls before capturing his lips in yet another searing kiss.

Moaning, he puts a hand on hers to still her movements, then raises and eyebrow at her. "We haven't had sex in a couple of weeks and if you don't want this to end prematurely…"

Hailey smirks and lets go of his erection, raising her hand to her face and licking a wet stripe on her palm, then goes back to stroking him, albeit slower and with less pressure, all the while not breaking eye contact with him. Jay just gapes at her. Okay, two can play this game. Pushing her back on the bed, he deftly unbuttons her pants and pulls them off of her, leaving her in a mismatched pair of underwear. He smirks at the smileys that dot her panties. She looks down at herself at his stupid smirk and rolls her eyes.

"I haven't gotten around to doing my laundry."

He laughs, but honestly it's not like he cares. Reaching up, he tugs her panties down as well. He moves to shuck his own pants and boxers, while Hailey reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra herself, tossing it to the side of the bed. Jay only takes a moment to ogle Hailey's full and perky breasts, but not wanting to waste any more time, Jay pounces on Hailey and drags her in for another passionate kiss, one hand holding her face and the other moving down between her thighs, rubbing his pointer and middle finger up and down her slit a couple of times, already finding her deliciously wet. When Hailey's legs widen to accommodate his wandering hand, he doesn't hesitate to push his two fingers into her wanting hole. She bucks her hips towards the intrusion and moans. “Please, Jay…”

Ever attentive and obedient (in moments like these, at least), he slides his thumb up to her clit and starts rubbing circles over and around the engorged nub while at the same time squeezing one of her breasts and playing with her nipple. Hailey's hand is back at pumping his now painfully hard erection, twisting her wrist which is just short of torture, if Jay’s throaty moan is any indication. Hailey's walls are squeezing his fingers that are still pumping in and out of her and Jay can't help but think about how great that would feel around his dick, which makes his member twitch and leak more precome, Hailey's hand sliding up and down his glistening cock almost too much. Thinking that he's waited long enough, Jay plants a wet kiss on the corner of Hailey's open mouth, then slightly pulls away and leans over to fish a condom out of his nightstand drawer. Following his train of thought, Hailey takes the condom out of his hand and rips the wrapper open one-handedly and with her teeth. Jay can only watch as Hailey rolls the condom down his length and gives him two quick strokes before heatedly looking up at him.

He scoots between Hailey's spread legs and grips his cock, giving himself another couple of pumps. Looking at Hailey who nods at him, he gives her a little smirk and teases her clit with the tip of his cock before slowly pushing his member into her and letting her warmth engulf him. Once he bottoms out inside of her, they both let out low moans. Hailey moves her hands which were gripping his forearms to grab the sides of his face and pulls him down for a sloppy kiss, their tongues dueling each other. Jay lies down on Hailey, their whole chests touching. He could melt then and there, but Hailey has other plans and lightly slaps his arm.

"Move, babe," she giggles and Jay is absolutely willing to comply.

Jay raises himself up again and pulls out almost all the way, then snaps his hips forward, making Hailey whimper in pleasure. He pumps into her, leaning forward and playing with her breasts that are swinging in time with his thrusts. Hailey's head is thrown back, her eyes closed, and she's grabbing onto the bed sheets.

After Jay gets in a couple of deep and hard strokes, Hailey cants her hips upward to change the angle and she moves to meet his hips in an urgent rhythm, moaning loudly. Jay slips his arms underneath her knees, helping her to hold up her legs and starts thrusting into her in earnest, her ass loudly slapping against his groin, neither of them caring that the bed's headboard is banging against the wall.

It's almost embarrassing how close he already is, like some horny teenager unable to control his urges. But he wasn't lying when he told Hailey that he had been missing her and all that pent up sexual energy is being released right now. There's a slight sheen of sweat glistening on both of them and they're both heavily panting. Knowing that Hailey likes the angle, Jay moves her legs from the crooks of his elbows onto his shoulders and drives himself into her as deeply as possible, groaning.

“Oh God, right there,” she gasps as the change in position makes Jay hit that sweet spot inside of her and also gives Jay more leverage. He leans forward, Hailey's body almost folded in half. Shoving his right hand into the narrow space between them and flicking his thumb over her clit, he begins vigorously snapping his hips, desperate to get Hailey over the edge with him. Hailey starts shrieking in pleasure and Jay moans, pounding into her even harder and faster, now both of them at the brink of their orgasms.

Nearing her release, Hailey clamps down her legs on either side of Jay's head and arches her back, moaning his name. One of Jay's thrusts hits her right there and at the same time his thumb catches on her clit in the best possible way, and suddenly she is grabbing his arm hard enough to bruise and she squeezes down on him so hard that Jay thinks he's going to black out. Pushing through with his eyes scrunched closed, he groans as he snaps his hips a couple more times before his balls tighten and his member pulsates, releasing his seed into the condom. Still panting, he slowly opens his eyes. Hailey is breathing heavily and her cheeks are rosy, but she's also smirking at him.

“You have a funny come face,” she giggles as he rolls his eyes at her.

“Next time, I’ll come in your face.” She levels him with an indignant look and he laughs, pulling his spent cock out of her and removing the condom, tying it off and tossing it onto the floor. “Okay, not my best retort, I admit. I’m not at my wittiest post-coitally and this was pretty intense…”

Hailey just slaps his arm. "Shut up." She then pushes him off of her and gets up to go to the bathroom, throwing over her shoulder, "Better behave or there won't be a next time." The smirk is back on her face though, so he jumps up from the bed and chases after her, both of them laughing.

After round two where Jay goes down on her in the shower, they are in bed cuddling, Jay half-lying on top of her, his head on her shoulder. His arm is slung over her belly, the other beneath her at the small of her back, hugging her to him as close as possible. Hailey sighs happily, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It wouldn't be too much to ask for them to stay like this forever, would it?


End file.
